


Yes Ma'am

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Gabriel surprises you when he pops into your room.





	Yes Ma'am

“Hey, Y/N, I was wond-“ Gabriel’s words stopped in his throat as you let out a squeal, arms flailing in an attempt to grab the covers to save at least a little bit of your modesty.

You probably should have set some boundaries with Gabriel months –  _years_  – before, you realized.  He’d gotten so used to just popping in and out of your room whenever he had the inkling to chat, and it hadn’t ever been a problem until now.

Now, when you’d been  _just barely_  away from getting yourself to orgasm, laying out naked on top of your covers in bed.

Gabriel didn’t even have the thought or care to look away, watching as you grabbed the blanket from under you and pulled it over your body, knocking things off your side table in the process.  You were panting, not only from being shocked at Gabriel’s entrance but also because you’d been  _so damn close_  and he just interrupted you like that.

“Gabriel!” you reprimanded, exasperation clear in your voice.

The angel smirked in response.  Fucking  _smirked_.  “Don’t stop on my account, sweetie,” Gabriel responded, taking a few steps backward so he could perch on your desk.  “The last thing I want you to be is  _frustrated_  with me.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, wondering if he was implying what you thought.  Sure, it was Gabriel that you’d been thinking about as you worked yourself up, but there was no way he knew that, right?  He was just saying that you were frustrated that he interrupted, right?

“What do you want, Gabriel?” you asked instead, thinking that maybe you could be rid of him quick enough to get back to what you were doing, unless the mood soured enough that your body decided it was done for now.  You tightened the blanket around your chest, arms shivering slightly from a breeze in the room.

“Well, I don’t want you cold, Y/N, that’s first,” Gabriel answered, and you felt a sweeping warmth around your bare shoulders.  You looked down, seeing that nothing was there.  But there  _was_  something there, something wrapping you with warmth like the softest blanket.

“And I don’t want you frustrated with me,” Gabriel continued, and the warm touches began to slide down your body, pausing at your breasts.  Your fingers gripped the blanket around you tighter as your nipples were teased, soft circles interrupted with sharp pinches, just the way you liked it.

Your eyes met Gabriel’s to see how lust-blown his pupils were, and you finally realized what was happening.  Gabriel was doing this to you, Gabriel’s grace was touching you just the way you needed.

“Gabe-“ you moaned, your grip on the blanket loosening a bit as the grace made its way down your stomach, tickling your hips.  

“Yes, cupcake?” Gabriel asked, the growl in his voice changing his normally teasing tone to something altogether different.  

“Please…” was the only thing that you could say, but that was all you needed.  Gabriel’s grace traveled the final few inches down your body to your pussy, taking the place your fingers had been not five minutes before. You relaxed, letting the blanket fall from your body as you laid back, legs spread wide.  

Gabriel’s grace circled your clit, the perfect amount of pressure on the bundle of nerves as more of the grace stretched you open, pumping in and out of you as if it were Gabriel himself.  Your eyes were locked on Gabriel, but he was watching your cunt, his grace leaving you open for his viewing pleasure.  

He snaked a hand down to palm himself through his pants.  Seeing Gabriel getting pleasure from giving you pleasure was too much, and you groaned his name as the coil inside of you burst.  You came with his grace working you over; your nipples, clit, and pussy all being touched just right.

You finally came down from your high, panting and sated.  Gabriel was still across the room from you, watching you carefully.

You reached a hand out to him.  “Gabe…” you beckoned, and he immediately crossed the room toward you.  

“Yes, my sweet?” he asked, sitting at the side of the bed and tracing your face with his fingers.  

“Fuck me, Gabe.”

The same smirk as before settled on his face, this time not making you angry or annoyed in the least. “Yes, ma’am,” Gabriel replied enthusiastically, wasting no more time.


End file.
